Veil of Darkness
Growing up, like any other kid, I had a dreaded fear of the dark. But I eventually grew out of it, then I embraced it. The dark became my favorite ambiance when ever I had control of the atmosphere. Horror became my happiness, and macabre became my mistress. The joy most get from Comedy I found in the dark and disturbing. Naturally I consumed as much as I could when I could, and the discovery of Creepypasta made me almost overwhelmed with ecstasy. But some times, our lovers betray us. They stab at us when our guard is down. As I mentioned I became accustomed to the dark and horrific. Naturally, I became friends with those of the same interests. Through them I found many horror websites and almost never suffered a horror deficiency. It came as no surprise when one of my friends came to me with a new website. No creepy emails, no forum posts, and no thrift shops. This was someone I had known a long while, someone who was a lot like myself, and someone I could trust. Now my friends and I rarely get scared, not this jump scare startle bullshit, I mean real absolute fear; therefore, I was apprehensive as dicks when it came to the aforementioned site. A week later, I saw him again... and god damn. He was visibly shaken, like to the point of paranoia and fear of his own shadow. Whatever he saw, must have been some good shit. I would love to say that curiosity killed the cat, but nope this was my own conscience decision. I wanted to feel what my buddy felt, I wanted to NEED to look over my shoulder. I had to feel what he felt, so very stupidly I might add, I went to said website. I will not give the URL, it has done enough damage already. The webpage went black after it loaded. I don't mean my monitor told me to go fuck myself and turned off. No, I mean the damn page was the color black but then an image appeared. The website hooked up to my webcam, and it didn't ask for permission like normal pages would. This automatically vexed me a little. The fact that this webpage just assumed I wanted to use my webcam. But I didn't think too much of it. Maybe it was part of the scare... maybe it was some kind of interactive scare. That theory was quickly confirmed. Behind me, on the webpage's display, was a pair of eyes. They were white, white as snow, and pupil-less. I mean it was two all white eyes looking over my shoulder. I turned around, legitimately thinking, "These fuckers are trying their damnedest," thinking it was a prank. I saw nothing. A sound broke the silence and I turned to check my computer. The page now displayed a caption under the video, "Do you want fear?" and there were two options: "Yes" and "Hell No". I chuckled at the no option, but I did want that fear. Then I remembered the video showing the eyes, it felt like they were looking into my soul. I clicked "Yes", I wanted to see what they were planning on showing me to frighten me. The caption changed to, "Very well, I will be waiting in the dark." I laughed. I just fucking laughed. "How dare they," I thought. I went to my buddies house, the one who set me up. I knocked for what seem like a year. Eventually I got pissed and kicked the door in, I didn't give a fuck about having to replace it. I was furious and wanted to ask him why he felt he had to waste my time on a shitty attempt of frightening me. I search the house till I found him and boy did I. He hung himself from the ceiling fan, which was on as he dangled. He looked like a rotating piñata. Pinned to his chest was a note. Suicide notes are normally rational or insane... this one was a collaboration on both sides of the fence. "Dear friends, I couldn't do it any longer. The nightmares, the visions... I couldn't hack it. It wanted me ever since I agreed. It is coming for me, to drag me to hell. I won't let it. I tried staying away from the dark, for it lives there within. I found that every light makes a shadow, which he uses to hide. I am sorry." I couldn't believe it, yet there he hung before my very eyes. I quickly got this overwhelming depressed feeling. I turned to leave the house when something caught my eye. In the unlit corner of the room in which he sought his eternal rest, were two solid white eyes, staring into my very soul. Category:Computers and Internet